


National Hangover Day

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Series: (Not) 365 National Days [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hangover, National Hangover Day, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: It's New Years Day, part of daily writing attempt 2. Mentions werewolf alcohol tolerance and hungover human.





	National Hangover Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a realization that I need to practice writing more. So I've decided to try a daily creative writing task (which, who am I kidding, will not last every day.) to try and get me to write better and get some practice and destressify myself. Last time I did a 365 challenge only one of them saw the light of day. The ideas come from nationaldaycalendar.com cause it's one of my favorite things in the world, they make me laugh. If there's anything you wanna see drop it down and lets see how long I actually go for. Cross-posted (because why not? And I'm indecisive).

January 1: New Years and National Hangover Day

The sun gleamed in through a tiny crack in the window, creating a sliver of light making its way across the bed in the otherwise darkened and quiet room. Outside the door, people tiptoed and hushed each other as the aroma of breakfast foods started to fill up the apartment. On the bed was discarded coats, hats, party supplies and one human who's arm was sprawled off the bed and touching the floor. His lips parted slightly, allowing the snores to break through the room. Each passing second brought the sun closer and closer to the face until it shined over his eyes and he groaned, attempting to swat it away from him. He picked up a pillow and shoved it over his face before the bottom of his face stuck out and he sniffed the air. He gave another groan and touched his cellphone to look at the time. It was only 10. That was not fair, this was no way to start the New Year. 

“Sh!” He heard hissed from the other room. “I think he's awake.”

“Well get off the door!” He glared at the door, throwing the second pillow at it and watching confetti fly about. The thud got a response of a series of chuckles that made the human growl. 

“We've food.” A head popped in and he took in the long red hair that had fallen in front of the woman's eyes. “Very greasy, very yummy food.” He continued to glare and she huffed, put a hand on her hip and straightened. “You did this to yourself.”

“It was Jackson's fault.” He mumbled and hid under the pillow to avoid any further conversation. When his eyes took another glance to the door there were a couple of face sneaking in to look at him, some more smug than others. He chucked the pillow and smiled when it hit his target. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, moving his head before he scratched his stomach. When his hands collided with his lap, Erica stood in front of him with a bottle of water and a bottle of pain reliever. “You're an angel.” He told her and she beamed in response while Lydia rolled her eyes. After gulping down about half the bottle, he followed them out into the kitchen and looked at the food. Without any question he grabbed some of the eggs and popped them in his mouth with a smile. 

“How you feeling?” Scott asked nicely, a frown on his lips. 

“I hate all of you, you don't even feel anything?” He watched a few of them shake their heads and scowled. He looked to the empty bottles in the box by the door and scowled at it. 

“This is still your own fault.” Lydia restated with a stronger emphasis and he frowned. Jackson snickered a bit until Lydia's hand hit his thigh. “Don't think you're not in trouble. You knew what you were doing.” He smiled widely at Derek when the man placed a plate of food in front of him. 

“We called my mom to make sure you weren't gonna die.” Stiles snorted at Scott's confession and looked to the pack. 

“It's not a big deal. I just need all of this in my stomach now.” He snatched the fork from Issac's hand and quickly started shoveling the breakfast into his mouth. Moans of enjoyment escaped his lips and when his eyes looked to the pack no one else had started eating, instead they opted to look at him with different expressions of disgust on his face. “Wha?” 

“He's fine.” Erica decided as she made her way to the other side of the table. He made a face in reply and Scott whined at him. 

“Can you...just eat.” The best friend begged and also turned away from the human. 

“It's just not normal.” Jackson said. “You eat like an animal.” Stiles lifted on finger and flicked him off, turning back to his food. He let out a yelp when he heard one of the party horns near his ear. He winced and gripped his head, looking to his attacker. Jackson grinned for all but two seconds before the other wolves were growling at him. Stiles let out a sigh and hid his head, trying to block out the new screaming match. 

“Still your fault.” Lydia muttered, sliding the water bottle closer to the human.


End file.
